Losing Gravity
by PinkVeeBerry
Summary: Who says the Imprint starts with when they first meet? It starts way before. With dreams. And what happens when two wolves imprint on the same girl? SethxOCxJacob Please read & review :D Renesmee didn't happen in my fanfiction by the way! :D
1. Dreams

**Losing Gravity**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.  
><strong>_

_~ Chapter 1 ~_  
><em>( Dreams )<em>

**Seth**_  
><em>

I was lying in the dark. Everything was black. No light, not even the smallest. My eyes looked up into black nothingness that seemed to surround everything. There was no end to it. Just blackness. Everywhere.

As always, I stood up. With that simple motion my whole surrounding tilted away and I fell. But I didn't fall down, no. I fell _up_. Right into the nothingness. I had lost gravity.

I could hear the wind rush past my ears. It was loud and I felt it brush my body as I kept on falling and falling. But I wasn't scared, I knew what was lying ahead. I had been lost in reverie so often, recalling what exactly happened.

The nothingness in front of me became lighter and lighter. Now it was only grey. And even lighter. I was falling into the light. It was drawing me closer and closer, like it was my new gravity and I knew that shortly it would be the moment when...

Suddenly I felt my body being shaken and I wondered if it was a new effect because it had never happened before.

My body was shaken even harder and I realized that it wasn't the wind that was doing this. No, the movement didn't belong here.

"Seth, wake up!" I heard a voice far away yell.

No, I couldn't wake up before...

The shaking became violent and I was pulled out of the dream. The wind was gone. The light was gone. The feeling of belonging was gone. The last thing I saw before I opened my eyes was a flash of magnificent green eyes.

My eyes opened and they were greeted by the sunlight. It was too bright and I blinked a few times until I got adjusted to it.

"What-?" I asked confused, still seeing flashes of those green eyes behind my eyelids. Burned into my mind so I wouldn't forget the exact shape and color of them.

"We're late. For school." I saw Jacob's head somewhere near my bed as he pulled clothes out of my closet and threw them into my direction. A red shirt landed on my face and I groaned into it.

"I hate that," I said, but the words were only a mumble beneath the shirt. I took it away and went on, "Always those damn patrols late at night. How am I supposed to get enough sleep? Even my dreams are never complete. It always ends with those eyes before I wake up. I'm sure if I had more time to sleep I would finally see the rest," I said annoyed while I was dressing.

"I know what you mean," Jake said, standing at my door and impatiently drumming on his arm with his fingers. "Okay, let's say no patrol tonight... There's a party."

"A party?" I asked, my eyebrows raise as the fact was new to me. "Like the ones on the beach? Where we all just sit around stupidly?"

"No, a _party_," Jake repeated, grinning. "Like the ones in clubs with DJs."

"Oh, you mean that kind of party," I said, now grinning, too.

"Yes, and now get the fuck going!" Jake said, chuckling.

**x**

It was always the same in school. I didn't mean the lessons by the way.

The girls.

They just passed by. Yes, they were beautiful and everything but I didn't care. I was distracted by their eyes. Brown. Grey. Blue. Green. But never THAT color. Never green with a grey ring around them. And never that shape. That almond-shaped eyes I had dreamed of every single night for weeks now. Nobody seemed to have just anything near them. It was depressing.

Even if the most beautiful girl on earth would come up to me and beg me to go out with me- I wouldn't. Why? Because she had the wrong pair of eyes. It soundes so stupid. And anyway... I was quite sure that if I found the girl with those eyes... she would be the most beautiful girl in the world. No one else could reach her. Or even try.

I was in utter despair. How can you want just one single girl in the world and know nothing about her? Not her name. Or her character. Hell, I didn't even know how she looked apart from those eyes!

The rest of the schoolday I spent thinking about how she looked and how she could be. I hoped she wasn't one of those major bitches. But no- I was sure she wasn't like that. I just had to wait and see.

**x**

Loud bass came booming from the "club" in front of Jake and me. It was basically a great black building.

"Come on, Seth," Jacob said, grinning broadly and patting me on the back.

We passed a doorman who observed us a few seconds before he let us in and went down a neat staircase until we found the source of the music.

It was a large room that was completely dark apart from a few spotlights that strolled through the room.

"That's what I call a party!" Jake screamed over the loudspeakers. We didn't hesitate to go into the middle of the mess.

Jake started to dance and I was left there starting to wonder what exactly to do, seeing that I had never been on a party yet.

Suddenly I had a weird feeling and decided to turn around. My neck stung a bit as if somebody was staring at me. My eyes wandered over the direction where that person probably would be but it was too dark and I couldn't make someone special out.

But then a spotlight illuminated the exact spot I looked at. The first thing I saw were familiar sparkling green eyes looking right at me. It was as if the world had stood still for a moment and suddenly the earth hadn't any effect on me anymore. What the hell was gravity? Gravity had stopped connecting me to earth. Now every connection I had lead to those green eyes.

When the sensation stopped it almost felt as if I had just started a whole new life. I had just imprinted. With the girl I had had dreams of the last few weeks. She wasn't a vision anymore. She stood there not even far away. As real as everyone else in this room. And I had _imprinted_ with her!

Now that I had the chance to look at her, see everything of her, I did. She had stopped looking at me and was dancing as if she hadn't done something different her whole life. She flung her caramel toned arms over her head and her long almost black hair flew through the air as she spun around. I watched every movement with fascination.

She was wearing a short sleeveless black dress that fluttered around with every motion. She was probably around 16 what made her one year younger than me.

Why was I still standing here? I should get going and talk to her! I started making my way through the crowd, thinking about what to say. She was now again looking at me and one corner of her perfect mouth went up into a smirk.

Suddenly someone stubbled into my way. It was a blond giggling girl that wore too much make up and too little clothes. She looked up at me. "Oh, what do we have here."

"Yeah, whatever," I said, wanting to get past her but she blocked me.

"Why do you want to go so fast?" she said, grinning.

I rolled my eyes because I knew she wouldn't give up so fast and I couldn't waste another second of not being with the girl with the green eyes that had haunted me for the last week so I growled lowly and dangerously.

Her eyes got bigger and she backed up, mumbling something that sounded like "Freak" but I didn't care. My only thought right now was that she was gone. The girl with the green eyes. She was gone! I couldn't believe it. I had lost her again.

**A/N: TADAAAA :D Ok, I hope you guys like the beginning and I'm hoping you like it enough to review..which would make me extreeemely happy :D AND would show me that you want another chapter :D SO please fave/alert/review to let me know if I should keep writing on this story :D Next chapter will be out of Jacob's point of view :)  
><strong>


	2. Complications

**Losing Gravity**

**A/N: Kay, only 3 reviews... hope that it will get more though :) Thanks to jayjay, alwaysapotter and HayHayy :D**

**And in my story Renesmee never happened^^**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_~ Chapter 2 ~_  
><em>( Complications )<em>

**Jacob**

Seth's dreams had alarmed me to an extent that I hoped that they didn't mean what I thought they did. No, it couldn't be that he would imprint with the girl he dreamed of. That was impossible. Why? Because I had the exact same dreams. At least it seemed like that from what he told me. Lying in blackness. Then falling into empty space. And at last: The flash of amazing green eyes.

But maybe - I hoped - I was mistaken. Maybe our imprintees just both had green eyes. There were a lot of people with green eyes. Just because we were both dreaming of a girl with green eyes didn't mean it had to be the same girl. And why was I even worrying? Never ever had it happened before that two wolves imprinted with the same girl. Why should it happen now?

The party. I didn't know why but when I heard about it I had this feeling. I needed to go there. So I asked Seth to go with me. From the whole pack I liked him the best.

So that's how I got here in the middle of this mess. Seth was gone. No idea where he had went. I turned around looking out for him over the heads of the people dancing around me. My gaze lingered on a point further away from me. But not because I saw Seth. It felt like a deja-vu. The club went black and the suddenly a spotlight illuminated green eyes. And not only green eyes. THE green eyes. And just like in the dream I felt connected. I felt all of my thoughts about the beauty of other girls vanish. There was no girl who was even a tiny bit pretty in comparison to her. The world stopped mattering to me. Everything that now mattered to me was _her_. Her well-being. Her love. I had imprinted. Just as I had expected it to happen as soon as I saw her.

Just now I realized that she looked at me, too. Her eyes widened and I wondered if she had felt anything similar to what I had just experienced. It looked as if she had at least felt _something_. Of course. As soon as a wolf imprinted the imprintee was bound to him in a way.

I took in her looks. Dark brown hair, younger than me and of course those green eyes.

Without realizing it, I started to walk into her direction. It was as if she was pulling me to her.

"Hey," I said, when I stopped in front of her. I was a lot taller than her.

She looked at me questiongly. "Do I know you?" she asked. "That sounds crazy but it feels as if... I know you... but I can't remember."

"No, we've never met before. But I know what you mean. What's your name?" I asked her.

"Skye," she answered. That was an interesting name. She was something special, though, so it made sense to me that her name would be special too. "And you? What's your name?"

"I'm Jacob. But just call me Jake." I wondered why all my cockiness had so suddenly vanished.

"Where do you live?" she asked.

"La Push," I answered too absorbed by taking in her features to ask something else that would keep up our conversation.

"Oh, that's cool! I just moved there, too." Her smile was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. One thing was sure. I'd always be there for her so she would never loose that beautiful smile. Then I registered her words and couldn't believe my luck. I'd get to see her often then.

But before I could tell her how much I liked that fact I saw a movement from the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw Seth come into my direction. I couldn't let him see her! What if he'd imprint on her, too? Nervously, I thought of a way to hide her from him.

"Wow, it was nice meeting you," I said, flashing my nicest grin. "I've gotta go. Guess I'll see you around?" I just hoped she didn't think I was weird.

She nodded.

With one last smile at her I turned around and walked to Seth. "Come on. Let's go!" I said to him, blocking her successfully from his view.

"We can't go," he said, obviously looking for something.

"We _can_," I said, using just a tiny bit of my alpha - tone. He gave me one questioning look and we left.

It wasn't a good sign that he was looking for someone. Next time we were in our wolf-forms I needed to check his thoughts.

**x**

The next day it had become clear that he had seen her. And imprinted. She was all over his thoughts. I told him how awesome it was that he had found the girl he had been dreaming of for so long and hid my thoughts whenever we were both in wolf-form - a thing only an alpha-wolf could do. I compared his feelings toward Skye with mine and was disappointed. It was just the same. We _both_ had imprinted on her. How was that even possible?, I asked myself all the time. But then... none of us had thought it was possible for a girl to be a wolf and look at Leah.

It was hopeless. An imprint was nothing you could fight against. The myths proved that. Sam and Emily proved that. The myths said it would hurt a werewolf to be apart from his imprintee. The wolves needed to be together with their imprintee. But with two wolves imprinted on the same girl... a fight would break loose. No one of us could turn her down. But three were one too much. I couldn't even start to imagine what this situation would mean for the pack and Seth's and mine friendship. And for Skye. She'd need to find out about it before she found herself in a fight between Seth and me. But not now. For now I needed to keep my imprint a secret to everyone. That was the best I could do.

**A/N: Phew :D Okay that was an exhausting chapter :D Hope you like it and pleaaaaase review/fave/alert! I really need that to see if the whole story is a good idea :) SO if you want to find more about Jake, Seth and Skye please review (if I see enough interest: the next chapter will be out of Skye's point of view :D )**


	3. Confusion

**Losing Gravity**

**A/N: Kay five reviews :) So I'm an optimist and hope that this story will get fairly popular and more reviews *where you could help* ;) **

**Thanks to the reviewers jayjay, HayHayy, alwaysapotter, FantasyRW14 and Jacob-RonFan :D  
><strong>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_~ Chapter 3 ~_  
><em>( Confusion )<em>

**Skye**

I've never been someone to believe in love at first sight. Whenever I fell in love with someone I had known or seen that person for a while without having a further interest and then it suddenly hit me. You can imagine my surprise when I suddenly experienced that.

I was dancing in some club in Port Angeles. I didn't know why I had gone there, I had just tried to get away from my Mom as far as possible. Yes, I loved her - very much - but she had the habit of wreaking everything on me. It made me sick being screamed at every single day. I felt that there was something wrong but I couldn't find what exactly and this made me feel hopeless. So when she had started to yell at me today I had grabbed my car's keys and just started driving. Anywhere, just away from her. I didn't know where to go and seeing that I had just moved here I got lost and somehow ended up in Port Angeles in front of a club. The booming noise I heard from the outside seemed to offer a good distraction. I wasn't a person to fight or to stand through hard times. I was someone to back out, to flee into a different reality. Loud music was one of the factors helping me. It would drown out my own thoughts that were centering on my fear and helplessness. The club was like a magnet.

And that was when it happened. A short glimpse at this guy and I felt something. I felt belonging and love. That sounded so crazy. Feeling something like that for someone you don't know and you've only just seen. I can't tell you if it was love at first sight 'cause to say that I would need prove. I would need to compare that feeling with the one you got with love at first sight. But I had no comparison.

The feeling confused me for a split second and I felt something like fear. All the emotions I had tried to suppress came back and I felt the urge to run. Run away from this boy that seemed to cause a confusion that was going to threaten my sanity.

The urge became stronger when I saw him look at me and come into my direction. Thankfully a blonde girl started talking to him and I had time to vanish in the crowd.

It felt weird to experience love at first sight for the first time... but it was even weirder that only a few seconds later I experienced it the second time on this evening. But it was someone different.

He was taller and probably older. But apart from that he had the same Quileute looks. Only this time when he came into my direction I didn't run away.

I didn't know if it was the shock or something else that kept me from moving away from him but I just stood still.

No, that couldn't be! Falling in love with two strangers on the same evening was impossible, wasn't it?

Seeing that I didn't move and he was standing right in front of me I had to talk to him. Not that it was bad but I still was a bit confused.

After a while he needed to go. His name was Jake. He was from La Push. Which meant we'd probably go to the same school.

**x**

The next morning I woke up very early. It was probably the nervousness. Today was my first day at the new school and I hoped  
>everything would be okay. I groaned. What if nobody liked me because I was new and everybody had known eachother since they've been children?<p>

My last hope was the boy I had met yesterday. Jake. He had seemed fairly interested in talking to me so maybe I could hang out with him? But thinking of him made my nervousness even worse. Oh right, I was in love with someone I had talked to for what? 4 minutes?

"Skye!" my mother screamed from downstairs. She was still angry because of yesterday when I had just left with the car in the middle of our argument. Understandable, but still I didn't really care. I wasn't the type to scream at her when she screamed at me. I'd never say my opinion. It would make anything worse. I was the type to cry herself asleep and to feel horrible but never say something. Short: my life sucked. And it was all her fault.

I dressed in a light brown button down shirt and my favorite pair of jeans and slipped into my chucks. Then I grabbed my brown leather bag which was already packed and tried to sneek out of our house. Unsuccessfully.

"Where do you think you're going?" my mother stood in the threshold, eyeing me angrily.

"To school. Where else?" She still didn't move. "Mom! Please, it's my first day! I can't be late."

"Next time get up earlier!" she snapped but let me pass.

That was easy. At least she hadn't screamed at me.

x

The school was rather small but I liked it. I was happy to see that not everyone looked like the Quileute which would've made me an outsider.

After I had been in the office and gotten my schedule I walked to the classroom where my first period was held. English.

When I entered the classroom everyone went quiet and looked at me as if I was some kind of alien. I scanned the room for empty seats and saw one further in the back next to a pale boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"Hey girl with the green eyes! You can sit next to me if you want," he yelled over. A few heads turned and looked at him but I went over, gladly.

"I'm James," he said.

"Skye," I introduced myself.

"That's an interesting name," he said, cocking his head and looking at me with his clear blue eyes. That was when I realized he was wearing black eyeliner.

"Yeah, I know. My father liked it very much so he named me like that even though my mother didn't approve." And that was one of the last things left that connected me to my father. My parents now were divorced what had also been the reason for moving here. It was one of the parts I made my mother responsible for. She ruined everything. Her marriage. My life. Everything.

"You look sad. What's wrong, honey?" he asked.

I gave him a weird look. He had called me "honey" and we've only been talking for two minutes.

He saw my look and put his hands up in defense. "Sorry, that's a habit... I'm gay so don't worry!" He smiled one of the cutest smiles ever.

The fact that he was gay just made him more likeable. And now that he said it he reminded me a lot of Adam Lambert who I had wanted as a best gay friend (short: BGF) a few years ago.

"It's nothing I really want to talk about. I don't want to start crying in front of everyone on my first day," I explained.

He nodded, his eyes full of understanding.

Then the door was opened and a tall blonde man with glasses entered. He was rather young. "That's Mr Fisher," James informed me.

After the lesson I had the feeling that Mr Fisher would become one of my favorite teachers and not only because he was good looking.

As soon as I left the classroom I ran into something very tall, very hard and very hot. And I don't just mean his looks. His body felt hotter than normal from the temperature. It was Jake. You know the guy from the party.

"Couldn't stand being without me, could you?" he said, cockily.

"Right," I said, rolling my eyes. "I think I need to go." And gone was I.

Very impolite, I know, but he was making me feel like nobody else ever had. My heart was racing and I swear I was blushing even though I almost never did. What was he doing to me? I didn't even know him.

I took a deep breath and kept walking but then I stopped dead in my tracks. Only a few feet away stood the other boy. The one whose name I didn't know. If possible my heart started racing even faster. I felt as if I was going to faint any second. Adding to that I saw the boy turning his head.

No! He mustn't see me! He'd talk to me and I wouldn't stand that right now.

I looked to the left and saw the ladies' restroom. Without thinking I kicked the door opened and rushed into it. Being inside I threw my bag at the floor and stood in front of the mirror. I took water from the faucet and washed my face.

There was a chaos inside of me and I didn't know what went on. It felt as if I couldn't control my feelings anymore and I was scared. But I was even more confused. What the hell was going on?

**A/N: Love? Hate? That's it :D Please review/fave/alert and I think I'll write out of Skye's point of view more often than out of the boys'. Good idea? Bad idea?**


End file.
